UN HÉROE INESPERADO
by historiasrandom
Summary: este es un cruce que me llego a la mente después de volver a ver la serie héroes y wakfu, por favor den una oportunidad a la historia antes de querer ignorarla, en la introducción explico un poco mas como se me ocurrió esta historia y de que rumbo tomara.
1. Chapter 1

Un cambio en la historia.

Hola, y bienvenidos a esta que es mi primera historia en fanfiction, la verdad estaba viendo los capítulos de wakfu, pero, antes me había visto la serie de héroes otra vez, ya que es mi serie favorita, pero eso no le quita que echaran a perder un excelente personaje como Peter, y cuando estaba con los capítulos de wakfu simplemente mi mente comenzó a pensar en cómo cambiaría la historia con Peter ahí, otra cosa a resaltar es que soy nuevo escribiendo en fanfiction, por lo que si les llega a sangrar los ojos por faltas de ortografía pues pido perdón desde ahora, acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas, otra cosa es que esta historia será un Peter x Amalia ya que bueno me decepciono como yugo la rechazó, además de que Peter tendrá todos sus poderes ya que el Peter que usare será el de la temporada 3 antes de que su padre le robe sus habilidades, si ya sé que dirán que las edades de Amalia y Peter no concuerdan pero ya verán como me las arreglo, bueno ya no le demos más rodeo a esta introducción y empecemos con la historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter estaba en la casa de Gabriel o mejor conocido como sylar, él estaba en el futuro por culpa de su otro yo de esa época, cuando se dio cuenta en los problemas en los que se encontraba, decidió que ya no quería ir de un lugar a otro sin entender de lo que estuviera pasando, por lo que opto por ir por la habilidad de sylar de esa época, cuando llego a su objetivo se llevó la sorpresa de que sylar ya no era el asesino que él conocía, después de unas cuantas amenazas de ambas partes y de una mirada al futuro sylar accedió a darle su habilidad de entender todo, Peter sabía de los riesgos que traería el tener una habilidad tan peligrosa, pero no podía darse el lujo de dudar, después de todo el mundo entero estaba en peligro.

El sacrificio de Peter no importaría si con esta habilidad puede salvar a todos, eso es lo que pasaba por su mente, cuando escucho que sylar se disculpaba con Peter por condenarlo a tal sufrimiento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se escuchó como el hijo de sylar pedía ayuda, ambos salieron corriendo para darse con la sorpresa de que ahí estaba Clare y otras dos personas que no conocían, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenía agarrado al niño por el cuello y Clare estaba apuntando con un arma a la cabeza de Peter, mientras él trataba de convencer a su sobrina de que ella no quería herirlo, él sintió como la absorbía una nueva habilidad ya que todo a su alrededor se realentizó al punto de que por un momento pensó había detenido el tiempo.

Pero gracias a la habilidad de sylar entendió que no era así, entendió que él era el que se movía demasiado rápido, y aprovecho esta habilidad arrebatándole el arma a Clare y empujándola al suelo, eso fue el detonante para la pelea en la casa, Peter después de atacar a Clare se dio cuenta que la habilidad que recién adquirió era de la mujer rubia, ya que ella lo comenzó a atacar a la misma velocidad que él se movía, Peter estaba tan concentrado en su pelea cuando tanto él como la rubia escucharon los lamentos de sylar y de cómo destrozaba al hombre con sus puños, durante la pelea el niño se vio involucrado y termino muriendo, sylar estaba descontrolado, esta distracción la aprovechó Peter para dejar fuera de combate a la rubia con súper velocidad, después de que la dejara en el suelo se acercó a sylar para tratar de detenerlo pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Sylar ya estaba en el punto de no retorno con su poder de radioactividad, es unos segundos explotaría llevándose toda costa verde de paso junto con él, pero antes de que eso sucediera sylar le agarro con su telekinesis y le acerco a él y le dijo, no te conviertas en lo que yo fui, no dejes que el hambre te controle, tu siempre fuiste mejor que yo, regresa a tu época y arregla todo esto, salva al mundo, salva a mi hijo, eso lo dijo mientras comenzaba a brillar más por su poder, Peter entendió que ya no podía hacer nada por sylar o mejor dicho por Gabriel en esta línea del tiempo, por lo que decidió regresar a su época para evitar que todo lo que vivió hasta ahora se cumpla.

Pero cuando Peter se estaba tele trasportando Gabriel explotó, las energías liberadas en el epicentro de una explosión nuclear combinado con la distorsión de tiempo y espacio de Peter se combinaron, abriendo un agujero dimensional y lanzando a Peter dentro de este, haciendo que su destino fuera desconocido incluso para el mismo Peter, este al recibir también la potencia de una bomba nuclear en toda la cara lo dejo inconsciente, debido que a Peter estaba por regresar en el tiempo justo en el momento de que sucedió la explosión el agujero dimensional se quedó con la característica de retroceder el tiempo en quien lo cruce y en su trayecto por el agujero dimensional Peter comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis, su cuerpo comenzó a rejuvenecer hasta el punto de que parecía un joven de 19 años.

La distorsión del tiempo, espacio y realidad llamo la atención de un dios, el dios xelor, amo del tiempo en el crosmos del universo de wakfu, al ver tal escena ante sus ojos lo dejo algo intrigado, vio como un ser de otra realidad o de otro universo había hecho tal distorsión y ahora como está vagando inconscientemente y sin rumbo, tal espécimen no se encuentra muy seguido en el crosmos, por lo que decidió darle una dirección a ese extraño ser, quería ver qué cambios traería al mundo de los 12 un ser tan peculiar como él, y sin poner alguna resistencia Peter fue lanzado a un nuevo mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

cabe recalcar que esto solo es la introducción, los capítulos serán mucho mas largos, Bueno espero y les llame la atención esta historia, y bueno la verdad es que ya tengo la historia planeada solo necesito escribirlo XD hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Una llegada llena de problemas.

Primero que nada, quisiera agradecerles a lo que comentaron y actualizaron su opinión en esta historia, también pido disculpas por la actualización tan tardía, pero espero que los lapsos de actualización ya no sean tan largos.

Otra cosa que quisiera decir es que no soy un escritor ni nada parecido por lo que me disculpo por adelantado por los horrores ortográficos y por si les llega un sangrar lo ojos.

También no soy propietario de wakfu ni de la serie héroes o de alguno de los personajes que se manejan en esta historia, no gano nada y no tengo ningún benefició al hacer eso, más que la satisfacción de sacar estas ideas que han estado en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, así que por favor no me maten XD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era de noche, todo estaba lleno de paz, los animales estaban descansando, el aire soplaba con un sonido tranquilizador, cuando de repente en el ambiente se comenzó a sentir algo antinatural, los animales se despertaron espantados y comenzaron a correr, y en medio de Un área despejada del bosque comenzó a distorsionarse un punto en la realidad, y un portal se abrió.

Con una velocidad vertiginosa, salió un borrón estrellándose contra el suelo, dejando un surco mientras seguía avanzando, después de que ese borrón se detuviera, el portal se cerró, todos los animales en una radio de 500 metros el fenómeno ocurrido.

Cuando en lo más profundo del surco, algo se comenzó a mover, levantando algo de la tierra que había cubierto, se comenzó a mover lentamente y de manera torpe, gracias a su regeneración acelerada ya estaba completamente curado de los raspones que había perdido en su aterrizaje involuntario, cuando al fin se pudo poner de pie e incorporar algo, comenzó a ver a su alrededor, estaba totalmente desconcertado, todo lo que él era era un bosque, estaba en un bosque, peter termino de salir del surco que había creado con su aterrizaje y comenzó a tratar de buscar algún signo de vida a sus alrededores.

Y encontró vida, pero no era lo que buscaba, peter encontró solo un montón de animales, su telepatía eso era lo que le dijo, no había ningún signo de pensamiento racional en sus alrededores, como un signo de frustración peter se rascó la cabeza mientras estaba buscando en sus recuerdos para ver si reconocía el lugar donde estaban afectados, pero todo fue en vano, peter por más que los recordatorios, si alguna vez estuvo en un bosque como en el que estaba ahora, pero todo fue infructífero, no recordaba nada.

Dejando ya esos pensamientos de lado comenzó a ver en sus alrededores, peter sabía que no estaba solo, ya que cuando escaneaba el área encontró muchos animales que estaban rodeando, pero lo que el registro de ellos era algo similar al miedo, ese sentimiento lo conocía muy bien, ya tenía sentido en otras personas y animales en la ciudad de nueva york, ese sentimiento es algo que no se puede confundir, cuando dio unos pasos se dio cuenta que su ropa le quedaba algo holgada, por lo que se comenzó una inspección para notificar los cambios en su cuerpo, ahora estaba completamente confundido.

Después de esta revisión revisando lo más que pudo, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ahora estaba más pequeño, se convirtió más joven, fue gracias a su poder de metamorfosis (cambio de forma) que pudo sentir los cambios de su cuerpo, tanto externos como internos , ya no tenía la pequeña barba que tenía antes, así como la mayor parte de su bello corporal había desaparecido, ahora peter estaba totalmente confundido, a pesar de que tenía una habilidad para poder entender todo, no tenía dar explicación a lo que le había pasado y porque estaba en un bosque siendo ese no había sido su destino cuando intentaba regresar a su época.

Después de que pudieron calmar todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento él pudo teletransportarse a su hogar, pero cuando lo evitó, comenzó a teletransportarse de manera aleatoria en el mismo lugar donde estaban, esto solo lo desconcertó aún más, era como si algo le impidiera poder regresar a su casa, Lo intentó de nuevo, pero ahora solo intentaba ir a lugares conocidos, pero solo tuvo el mismo resultado, se inició un teletransporte de manera aleatoria una y otra vez en el mismo lugar en donde se sintió, esto solo lo frustro y lo hizo enojar, inconscientemente comenzó a liberar la electricidad de sus brazos y manos por el enojo que tuvo éxito, y gracias a la habilidad de sylar solo lo empeoro todo, él quería saber del porque sus poderes no estaban funcionando y esa habilidad estúpida no le estaba ayudando a controlar.

Él quería saberlo, quería saber todo, quería saber en dónde estaba, quería saber que era lo que le estaba impidiendo ir a casa, era como si estuviese diciendo que en su cabeza que busca las respuestas a toda costa, cuando vio un animal que se asomaba detrás de un arbusto mirándolo, era un animal que nunca había visto en su vida, era como una oveja, era algo grande, esponjoso y blanco, pero este animal tenía cuernos azules, grandes ojos y lo estaba mirando desafiantemente.

Cuando de nuevo peter específicamente esa voz en su cabeza, que le exigía que investigara ese extraño animal, era como un hambre insaciable, por lo que peter cedió, y con su telequinesis levanto a ese extraño animal, lo azoto contra un árbol cercano, el animal comenzó a patalear y hacer ruidos, era claro para peter, ese animal tenía miedo, pero ahora eso no le importaba a peter, él se acercó y estaba fascinado por el animal, no era como ningún otro oveja o animal parecido que ya conociera.

Cuando peter intentó verlo más de cerca, vio como una pequeña cosa blanca y esponjosa que salía corriendo del arbusto y se ponía enfrente de su camino, era como ese extraño animal que acababa de agarrar, pero más pequeño, una cría, gracias a su telepatía se dio cuenta que estos animales no eran como los que conocía, era como si pensaran, como si tuvieran una conciencia, esto despertó más su hambre, y agarro a la pequeña cría también con su telequinesis, haciéndole lo mismo.

Peter iba a abrir el cráneo del pequeño con su telequinesis cuando vio cómo se retorcía el animal más grande en la desesperación, y Peter se detuvo, algo andaba mal con esta forma de pensar, dio cuenta que no era él mismo quien estaba haciendo todas esas acciones , era el hambre, peter ahora tuvo éxito en lo que sufría sylar, y cuando tuvo éxito en él, le llegaron las últimas palabras que le había dicho, peter comenzó a luchar por suprimir esa hambre y en un movimiento de desesperación, gritó, ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y con su telekinesis corto un árbol en dos como si una cuchilla muy filosa hubiera pasado por ese lugar, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logro reunir, pudo suprimir esa hambre que estaba constantemente presente, respiro profundo, libero a los animales que salieron corriendo juntos en la primera oportunidad.

Peter estaba respirando algo agitado, y decidio mejor alejarse de ese lugar antes de que pueda perder el control de nuevo y comenzó a levitar hasta llegar por encima de todos los árboles, y comenzó a dirigirse a una dirección aleatoria, peter no iba a una gran velocidad ya que estaba asombrado por las cosas que estaba viendo, el bosque no era nada como ningún otro bosque que él fuera visto.

Los animales eran totalmente diferentes y no podía reconocer ningún animal que vio, sin darse cuenta cuenta ya había amanecido, cuando a lo lejos podía discernir un pueblo, pero como el bosque, este pueblo parecía, viejo, primitivo a los ojos de peter, era como si hubiera viajado demasiado al pasado, eso es lo primero que le llego a la mente cuando vio el pueblo, pero eso no explicaba los extraños animales que había visto en el bosque, y eso lo molestaba demasiado, el no saber nada lo molestaba demasiado.

Al sentir de nuevo ese maletar se detuvo en el aire y descendió al suelo para poder tomar aire y tranquilizarse, ahora estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber obtenido esa habilidad, se maldecía a sí mismo en el momento que se le produjo esa grandiosa idea de ir por la habilidad de sylar.

Después de que peter se calmara de nuevo, se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca del pueblo y que había descendido cerca de un gran puente echo de piedras, cuando se arrepintió por fin, los pensamientos de las personas, y no solo eso no muy lejos de él estaba un anciano reconociendo lo que parecía una moneda del suelo después de que espantara unas extrañas aves amarillas muy redondas, estaba de más decir que peter estaba desconcertado, por todos los animales que no tenían mucha similitud con los que ya conocía.

Hasta que de repente escuchó que se acercaban por la espalda y le hablaba una mujer, que le dejó, disculpe, ¿este es el camino hacia amelka? Cuando peter volteo no esperaba ver un panorama tan extraño, para empezar quien le había hablado era una chica rubia con una túnica de alguna especie de cuero que le cubría parte de la cabeza, ella estaba acompañada de otra chica, pero ella era de tez morena / oscura, pero tenía el cabello verde, tenía la misma túnica.

Pero lo que más desconcertó a Peter, eran sus monturas, eran como una especie de dinosaurios / velociraptors de tonos verdes, no tenían patas delanteras, era un panorama totalmente raro, por decirlo menos, las dos mujeres solo veían como es ese extraño muchacho se les quedaba viendo, o más bien a sus monturas, hasta que la mujer de pelo rubio dijo, ¿y bien? Vas a contestar o solo te vas a quedar viendo como un jalató.

Peter al darse cuenta de que se les había visto viendo demasiado tiempo, ha disculpa, yo no soy de por aquí, así que no sé dónde queda ese pueblo, y la chica rubia le contesto, así que tú también eres un viajero, pero la chica de pelo verde que ya se había cansada de solo solo que perdió el tiempo al no poder darles una respuesta, dijo, ya déjalo evangelyne, ¿qué no ves que es un simple vagabundo? No es ningún viajero, solo mira los harapos que trae por ropa.

A lo que la chica ahora identificada como evangelyne dijo, Amalia no seas tan tan descortés, no sabemos lo que este pobre hombre encuentra pasado para que este en ese estado, pero Amalia no hizo caso y agarro carrera con su montura y dijo, como sea, no necesitamos nada de él, mira más adelante a lo mejor ese es el pueblo que buscamos, a lo que evangelyne fue detrás de ella y mientras le dijeron a peter, perdónala, es que casi no sale de casa.

Peter solo se les quedo viendo con una cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, de lo que, si entendió, es su ropa estaba echa un desastre debido al aterrizaje no deseado que tuvo en el bosque no hace mucho, pero eso es el lado del lado ya que ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que no estaba en el pasado, todos esos extraños animales, la extraña vegetación, y como es que parece ser que sus poderes de tele transportación espacio tiempo fallan.

Peter ahora tiene la habilidad de sylar le dota de una inteligencia exagerada, peter puede ahora entender cosas que nunca tuvo el poder de entender, pero todo lo que estaba pasando no tenía ningún sentido, hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente y comenzó a hacer conjeturas y cálculos a una velocidad que exactamente para la época de Pedro como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Peter estaba pensando en el momento en el que sucedió todo ese desastre en la casa de Gabriel, o como él le dijo sylar, la distorsión espacio tiempo que estaba generando junto con la energía liberada en el epicentro de una explosión nuclear con diferentes ondas de energía que van a la velocidad de la luz, más mi propia distorsión, las energías liberadas tuvieron problemas algo más que un simple viaje en el tiempo.

Creo que pude haber viajado de manera accidental entre dimensiones en lugar de viajar en el espacio tiempo, eso explicaría todo este lugar tan extraño, y del porque mi teletransportación no funciona para ir a casa, solo para corroborar su conjetura peter dimensiones ir al pueblo para tratar de reunir algo de información para ver en que lio se había metido ahora.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, Peter vio que el anciano ya no estaba en el puente si no que ya había cruzado el puente y se dirigía al pueblo, solo comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección mientras observaba sus alrededores, tuvo miedo de no ir volando ya que no quería llamar la atención, y lo peor era que si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, él no sabía de los peligros o de cómo reaccionarían las personas de este lugar.

De lo que no estaba al tanto peter, era un pequeño robot parecido a una pequeña araña le estaba observando, desde lo más alto del pueblo, cuando peter llego al fin a su destino, estaba de más decir que peter ya estaba harto de tantas sorpresas en un solo día, todo lo que estaba viendo en ese pueblo simplemente le hizo corroborar todas sus conjeturas, literalmente, ese pueblo tenia por habitantes a un gran número de seres humanoides de diferentes razas al parecer, ni siquiera aparentemente nariz, grandes orejas puntiagudas, había seres más parecidos a un animal que no podría haber reconocido nunca.

También había humanos para su alivio, o al menos parecían humanos, ya que tal cual él mismo, no podía llegar a considerar humano como tal, ya que él y todos los que tenían poderes eran considerados como una especia aparte de la humana, que eran denominados como evos, peter solo estaba atónito al ver como todas esas rasas estaban conviviendo, cuando de repente comenzaron a sentir de nuevo esa maldita habilidad.

Literalmente tuvo una gran necesidad de abrir la cabeza a todas esas especies, quería ver qué era lo que los tan especiales, quería ver si tenía algo de lo que él podría tener, peter comenzó a agarrarse de la cabeza mientras empezaba una respiración de manera agitada, estaba tomando cada gramo de su fuerza de voluntad el no ceder ante tal tentación.

Peter trato de controlar su respiración, y trato de suprimir esa maldita habilidad, uno de los aldeanos al ver que peter se comenzaba a agarrar la cabeza y su respiración se volvió agitada, se acercarse y le pregunto ¿estás bien ?, a lo que peter se sobresaltó y dijo con algo de dificultad, si, solo necesito alejarme de aquí y respirar un poco, por favor déjame solo.

El aldeano dijo, vamos chico, no seas así, ven conozco un buen lugar para que te relajes y puedas descansar, pero peter al sentir que estaba a punto de ceder dijo bruscamente, ¡déjame en paz! Dijo eso mientras se soltaba del aldeano que estaba agarrando del brazo, cuando se dio cuenta de todos los niños, mujeres y hombres estaban viendo con una mirada de sorpresa, pánico y otros con algo de precaución.

Peter al sentir que ese arranque de ira le ayudo a suprimir la habilidad, volteo a ver al aldeano que le había tratado de ayudar, cuando estaba tratando de formular una disculpa, el suelo se estremeció, todos al sentir eso tuvo un asustarse y voltearon por todos lados tratando de ver qué fue lo que genero eso, cuando de repente una de las casas de los alrededores se derrumbó y una criatura extraña y grande salía corriendo de los escombros y comenzó a destruir todo lo que se encontró en su paso.

Peter al ser tomado por sorpresa no se esperaba que esa criatura extraña arremetiera contra él, peter no estaba preparado para recibir tal impacto, lo que provocó que saliera volando contra una de las casas y la atravesará, cuando peter al fin salió de su sorpresa inicial , ya estaba debajo de una pared de la casa con la que se había estrellado, pedro al haber obtenido la súper fuerza de diferentes usuarios de dicha habilidad, la densidad de su cuerpo y la era más resistente que la de un humano común.

Peter sin mucho esfuerzo levanto la pared y ahora toda su atención estaba en esa extraña criatura, si bien su cuerpo era resistente, ese golpe si lo tenía éxito, pero gracias a su regeneración acelerada y no tenía ningún dolor, si bien esa criatura era fuerte, a peter no le importo mucho ya que él también lo era, pero no solo eso, si no que gracias a sus múltiples poderes serán aún mucho más fuertes.

Peter pudo sentir como gracias a la habilidad de sylar, él ahora tenía un entendimiento mayor de sus habilidades, alcalde de lo que él podía imaginar, sin fin de aplicaciones de las que nunca se le hubieran ocurrido, era de las pocas ventajas que tenía dicha habilidad, ahora Peter tenía una idea general de lo poderoso que era, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de mostrar una pisca de ese poder.

La extraña criatura se había detenido por un momento, solo para entrar a lo que parecía un establecimiento de comida, si el olor a comida le decía algo, cuando llego a la entrada en menos de un segundo, la vista que se le mostro lo puso más inquieto, un niño estaba enfrente del monstruo, al parecer le estaba haciendo frente, pero cuando vio esa cosa alzaba su enorme brazo para golpear al niño no espero ni un solo segundo y con su súper velocidad quito al niño antes de que apenas el puño llegara.

Yugo estaba ya preparado para esquivar ese golpe de ese enorme monstruo con su nueva habilidad que había descubierto en la mañana, cuando estaba a punto de abrir su portal para desaparecer, simplemente el monstruo desapareció de su vista, de hecho, ya ni estaba parado parado en el mismo lugar, ya que estaba viendo hacia una de las mesas de los clientes que estaban escondidos, cuando escucho una voz que le hablaba, ¿estás bien niño?

Cuando volteo, viola a un chico mayor que él, de unos 16 o 17 años, yugo, sus ropas no estaban en buen estado y estaban llenas de polvo, pero dejaban eso de lado, él se sentía fuerte, y no parecía que estaba desnutrido o con hambre para ser un vagabundo, pero dejo de lado esos pensamientos cuando escucho a la criatura gruñir.

yugo dijo, yo estoy bien, pero ahora tenemos una situación más de la que tenemos que preocuparnos, peter solo asintió a eso y dijo, yo me encargo de esta criatura, ponte a salvo niño, yugo podría ver que ese chico estaba lleno de confianza con sus palabras, pero antes de que él le dijera que también ayudaría, el monstruo ataco de nuevo hacia su dirección, peter ahora estaba preparado y evitar regresarle el favor de hace unos momentos y ataco también, no solo peter esquivo el enorme puño con facilidad , si no que ahora peter dio un potente golpe también.

No solo uso su súper fuerza, sino que también uso su telequinesis para repotenciarse a sí mismo y soltó el golpe, eso es un gran estruendo y mando a volar a esa criatura contra una pared, todos estaban más que sorprendidos por la proeza del joven extraño , pero la criatura no estaba acabada, se sintió totalmente aturdido, y dije, veo que eres más duro de lo que pareces pequeño, eso lo dijo con una voz gruesa.

El anciano que tenía una pala al ver eso dijo, está poseído por un favorito, a lo que pedro escucho eso y dijo, ¿qué qué? Y le contestaron, un favuritu, un espíritu maligno guardado en un objeto que cuando no se controla bien y se libera posee al desgraciado de su propietario, la criatura al escuchar eso dijo, el anciano está bien informado, desaste de él, pero cuando la criatura iba a atacar, una extraña fuerza invisible lo retuvo y lo empujo contra la pared dejándolo inmovilizado, cuando comenzó a tratar de moverse, se dio cuenta que no podía.

Y fue cuando vio que ese extraño estaba con la mano extendida dirigida hacia él y dijo, ¡tú! Tú estás haciéndome esto, pero Pedro no dijo nada, en cambio se le quedo viendo con una mirada de depredador, la criatura pudo sentir como la presión aumentaba sobre su cuerpo y dijo, ¡libérame de una vez si no quieres sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa! Pero lo que el favuritu no sabía era que algo estaba mal con el extraño entrometido.

Después de que peter inmovilizara a esa criatura, de nuevo su habilidad entro en acción, ahora peter tenia curiosidad de como esa cosa poseía a sus anfitriones, tenía curiosidad, quería saber, quería ver que era lo que lo hizo funcionar, quería ver cómo es que ese extraño ojo podría hablar, por lo que ahora iba a proceder a saber eso, peter ya se había contenido demasiado, pero eso era porque no queríamos hacer eso a personas inocentes, pero ¿por qué tengo que contenerse con esa criatura?

Esa cosa lo quería matar, por lo que si se des hace de eso, nadie lo va a extrañar, es más, hasta puede que le agradezcan, por lo que simplemente lo haría, empezando con ese ojo parlante, alzando su otra mano y concentro su telekinesis en el frente de la criatura, y jalo, cuando el favorito determinado eso, grito, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?! ¡Haaaaaaaa!

Hubo un gran destello y el ojo fue volando hacia la mano de peter, peter solo lo vio con curiosidad, cuando de repente ese ojo se transformó en una espada, ahora peter estaba fascinado, pero otro destello le llamo la atención, era la criatura, estaba brillando, se encogió y se transformó en un ser humanoide anaranjado con pelo naranja, tenía marcas en su cara y tampoco tenía nariz, o al menos peter no la distinguir.

Yugo estaba fascinado al ver con la facilidad con la que acabo con el monstruo, por lo que sin aviso alguno yugo abrió su portal y apareció enfrente de peter y dijo, eso fue increíble, tu hiciste así, y el monstruo solo declaró haaaaa, todo lo dicho mientras hacía muecas y poses extrañas, su padre al ver eso grabó el mensaje que estaba suprimido en su memoria como en la historia original, pero no dijo nada aun, eso se lo diría en privado, por ahora le agradecerá al joven por su ayuda.

Peter estaba a punto de hacer algo más con ese extraño sujeto en el que se transformó la criatura, cuando de repente, ese niño que salía de la nada, y comenzó a decir varias cosas emocionadas, eso ayudó a peter a regresar en sí , cuando se dio cuenta que había cedido a su habilidad, lo cual eso lo puso muy mal emocionalmente, él había cedido, él se dejó vencer por la habilidad.

El intento matar a esa criatura aun cuando recordaba lo que le dijo el viejo, que esas acciones no eran voluntarias de ese joven, si no de la espada que tenía en su mano, si bien él quería saber cómo funcionaba, la culpa era más fuerte y suprimió esa habilidad, él sabía qué si empezaba a ceder a sus impulsos, no había regresado atrás, ya había pasado un sylar, y él tuvo que pasar años para controlar esa habilidad, años que peter no quería pasar como un asesino.

Sylar le había advertido, trato de detenerlo, pero peter no escucho y ahora esta sufrido las consecuencias, peter respiró profundo y vio como un señor alto con un bigote muy grande se le acercaba y le agradecía, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo, eso lo dije mientras señalaba a yugo, su nombre es yugo y yo soy alibert, ¿puedo saber el nombre de nuestro salvador? Peter ya se había calmado y ya había reflexionado de sus acciones de hace un momento y con una sonrisa algo forzada para su gusto dijo, me llamo peter, peter petrelli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como habrán notado este capítulo estuvo más centrado en la dificultad de peter de controlar la habilidad de sylar, y es que en si eso es un tema muy explorado en la seria héroes con el mismo sylar, de cómo el hambre de saber es muy fuerte y técnicamente obliga a sylar a ser un asesino.

Pero gracias que peter tiene una fuerte fuerza de voluntad y dada las circunstancias peter está peleando más contra esa habilidad que en el canon, además de que después de unos intentos, al parecer peter podría suprimir con más facilidad el hambre que sylar por lo que poco a poco peter podrá suprimir esa tentación, pero el hambre siempre estará presente.

Por favor compartan esta historia a los que crean que les guste este tipo de historia o ha los que crean que les guste, me gusta leer sus comentarios y es mi combustible para hacer las actualizaciones más rápidas XD, espero ver sus comentarios y sus críticas, pero no sean tan malos que soy nuevo en esto.


End file.
